


Long-term wishes come true!

by IKETOWER



Category: elsanna - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22076047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IKETOWER/pseuds/IKETOWER
Summary: *人物ooc注意*本文中使用中文：艾莎、安娜非Elsa与Anna*ABO设定，姐A妹O，同时使用原设女A带把注意！*再次警告，女A带把注意！*被撩动之后逐渐变得有点坏心眼的艾莎注意*以上全部能够接受请继续：又及：花了挺长时间的，如果您喜欢就请为我点点小红心和小蓝手，给我写写评论更是感激不尽！它们对我有非常大的帮助！
Kudos: 36





	Long-term wishes come true!

指尖轻轻敲击在木质书桌上的响声撞击着艾莎书房的墙壁。空旷又...落寞。  
艾莎凝视着自己的手指。指甲已经应妹妹的要求修剪过，虽然不太清楚这个丫头又想干什么。可能确实是太纵容这个小妹了。  
在阿塔霍兰的的日子确实非常无聊。听说新的环境可以让人有新鲜感，可是对于艾莎来说，没有安娜，哪里都是一样的。  
就在此时，艾莎挂在窗边的魔法风铃发出了清脆悦耳的声音。“看来我们有客人了。”女王莫名有了一丝期待，“是谁呢？”  
“艾莎！！”声音的主人推开窗，来不及反应便与冬日清冷的寒风一同扑进艾莎的怀里。“你怎么来了？你可以先给我写一封信，我派人...不，我去接你就好了。”艾莎用力搂住安娜，把脑袋搁在她的肩膀上才敢悄悄露出笑容。“我想给你一个惊喜嘛。”安娜往后退了退，到能看见艾莎的脸时停下，双手抚上姐姐的脸庞。真是奇怪，她想，操纵冰雪的女王却并不冰冷。  
安娜的双手按上艾莎的书桌，坐在她的腿上，将艾莎整个人限制在自己的怀里。得让这个性冷淡的家伙活动活动了。  
“艾莎...”  
大事不妙。后知后觉的女王大人将脖颈往后仰，转移视线，试图逃避妹妹炽热的目光。我早该知道她此行的目的的。心中懊悔着，但是艾莎非常有自知之明——如果安娜来真的，她非常可能控制不住自己。毕竟艾莎是一个正年轻的Alpha，Alpha们都有着非常旺盛的情欲，且她的发情期快到了，更别说面前是像安娜这么甜美的Omega。光是拒绝从各国络绎不绝的王子就有够头疼了，安娜成人礼那一天来造访的王子们简直大有要踏破王宫门槛的架势。  
安娜饶有兴趣地看着已经脸红的姐姐。预料之中的反应。不过接下来...我就要让你露出一直隐藏着的本性啦。安娜稍稍前倾，双唇履上姐姐白皙的脖颈，湿软的舌头从下往上轻轻划过，感受到起伏的喉结纹路后又咬了咬。  
艾莎没料到安娜会来这一招，下意识地咽了一口口水。“咕咚”一声响起，突兀而又暧昧。  
安娜勾了勾嘴角。然后是信息素。  
艾莎敏感地感受到属于安娜的清酒香气在屋内蔓延。没错，一个Omega的信息素是酒是非常罕见的，而安娜的信息素又是清酒，看似恬淡，但会在不知不觉中将你灌醉，醉意更浓。  
“安娜...”艾莎沙哑着声音挤出了一句话，“不要这样，我...”我已经非常努力地在克制自己了，而你在试着让我保持了二十一年的克制全部为你崩溃，更可怕的是你知道你能做到。  
“不要怎样？像这样吗？”安娜并不着急，她非常有把握，要一步一步攻破面前Alpha的防线。她一颗一颗地解开艾莎衬衣的扣子，满意地看到姐姐嘴上说着不要身体却没有任何要拒绝她的反应。安娜的食指与中指划过Alpha的锁骨，点了点她的心口，一路往下，感受到逐渐升温的身体的急剧起伏。同时，一股红酒的气味由艾莎为起点扩散到整个房间，两种酒香在屋内迅速地完成了交融，浓烈更盛。  
终于感受到了，安娜想。安娜从来没有闻到过艾莎的信息素气味，这个姐姐每次发情期前都会提前一两天把自己关在房间里，由Beta仆人为她不断提供抑制剂与气味阻断剂之类，大概是一次都没有做过，安娜也不太确定能不能一直保持在上的体位，希望这个性冷淡能主动一点，因为在Alpha信息素的刺激下她的腰已经有些不自觉地软了。  
安娜决定在彻底化成一滩水之前撩动姐姐。于是她再次将脸凑近艾莎，看着艾莎不再清澈、已经沾上了一丝情欲的眼睛，用鼻尖蹭了蹭她的，开口道：“姐姐不喜欢我吗？”  
艾莎最终决定遵循Alpha的本能。她倾身向前吻住安娜，在短暂的嘴唇触碰后舌头利落地钻入了Omega的口中，舌扫过安娜的齿尖，随即交缠上她的小舌。在唇齿交缠之间，安娜滑下一只手摸向艾莎的西装裤，在早已鼓鼓囊囊的裆部狠狠捏了一把。  
“唔！”艾莎不满地咕囔了一声，眼神里满是不解。“哼，身体很诚实嘛。”安娜调侃道，顺便暗暗惊叹了艾莎的尺寸...深藏不露啊。  
艾莎一愣，决定以堵住妹妹的嘴来蒙混过关。再次吻上Omega，接着抱着她站起身，踢开椅子把人强硬地按在书桌上，三两下便脱下了她的裙子，只剩下内衣裤。安娜内心不禁咤舌这人平时如此温柔想不到在情事上会露出完全不同的一面。  
艾莎完全等不及了。等等，不行，得控制好自己，才能让这个故意引火的小家伙哭着求饶。艾莎随手变出两三块冰块，将他们放在安娜的胸口，又扯来一块抱枕垫在她身下好让她避免接触冰冷的书桌，顺便...制造坡度。与此同时Alpha满意地看到Omega被冰块的温度刺激到的表情。安娜及时抑制住了喘息，“不就是几块冰块嘛，没什么大不了的。”“是吗。”艾莎解开安娜文胸的扣子，看着冰块从妹妹的乳峰中划过，接着两手抓住妹妹的大腿将她整个人往自己身上带，接着俯下身含住她的左边乳头。艾莎先是上下轻轻舔舐了那颗凸起的小东西，接着用舌苔重重地磨蹭。挑逗敏感肌肤的效果立竿见影，安娜抑制不住地泄出一声娇吟。为了“雨露均沾”，艾莎的右手也没闲着，从腿根划过平坦的小腹，抓上安娜的右边乳房，在肆意揉捏了一下那团柔软后非常坏心眼地弹了弹挺立的乳头。  
安娜早已对艾莎慢慢腾腾的动作感到不悦，双腿磨蹭着艾莎的皮带，在感受到艾莎的灼热时又有些怂了，试着后退。  
“...想反悔了？”艾莎往前进了一步，凝视着妹妹逐渐红透的耳根，故意将气息全部吐在她敏感的耳朵。  
“...哈啊...你太慢了...倒是快点啊...”  
“别急啊，我可不想让你有不愉快的第一次。”艾莎挑挑眉：“放心好了。包ෆ您ෆ满ෆ意ෆ”  
她在说什么骚话！！这是谁？！安娜忽然意识到事情已经逃脱了她的掌控，但是不得不承认...这样的艾莎有点...性感...  
见妹妹不说话，艾莎决定用行动让她发出一点声音来。冰块已经顺着安娜的身体滑到内裤处，艾莎用两指挑开那层薄薄的布料，让冰块划入私密处。  
“唔！哈...”  
把内裤丢到一边。  
安娜的私处已经湿得一塌糊涂，为了确保她受到最小的痛苦，艾莎并没有跳过扩张这一步。食指轻轻将冰块推入紧致的甬道，在感受到湿热的温度后Alpha无意识地说了一句“哇...你好棒啊...”说者无意，听者有心，这一句没头没尾地赞叹让Omega感到莫名的羞耻，下体也不自觉地收缩。  
啧。艾莎抬起妹妹的双腿，拍了拍她的臀瓣：“放松一点。”再次将手指探入花园，合着淫水以及冰块因甬道温度而融化的水缓缓抽送。  
冰火两重天的感受实在不好过，安娜的身子不自觉地随着艾莎的节奏而起伏，心里暗暗希望能快一些。  
感受到Omega的迎合，Alpha加快了速度，在几次快速的抽送后就将身下的人轻易送上高潮。  
冰块化得差不多了。扩张也差不多了。进入正题。  
艾莎三两下解开皮带，释放出等待已久的巨物。  
安娜倒吸一口凉气。  
捕捉到妹妹的退缩，艾莎又起了玩心：“是你让它这么硬的，不要临阵脱逃呀。”  
“闭嘴！！”  
有时候我们得转移别人的注意力才能更轻易地达到目的。  
艾莎长驱直入，一路破开层层叠叠的软肉，成功抵达花心。  
突然的进入打乱了安娜的呼吸节奏，安娜仰直脖颈试图在满屋的酒味信息素中呼吸到一丝新鲜空气。艾莎顺势吻上Omega脆弱的脖颈。  
是不是这一幕觉得似曾相识？  
上乘的葡萄酒味确实容易令人迷醉。安娜不喜欢如威士忌一般的烈酒，太呛口。而葡萄酒确实也更像艾莎本人——优雅沉稳。  
酒味在一定程度上麻痹了安娜的神经，使这次进入没有那么疼痛，可异物感还是让她不自觉地扭了扭腰。  
“别动。你会受伤的。”Alpha的声音变得暗哑，第一次的进入也让她喟叹出声。  
确定安娜能承受之后，艾莎终于可以开始大力顶弄，Alpha源源不断的精力起了很大作用，安娜抑制不住地喘息：  
“啊啊！哈啊....啊...快点....”  
她甚至能感受到身体里属于艾莎的形状，想象着被进入的羞耻让她想要夹紧双腿却又马上被身上人分开。  
在又快要到达顶峰时艾莎突然停了下来。安娜不解地睁开朦胧的泪眼，委屈的小声说：“怎么停下了...”  
艾莎被安娜带着哭腔的气音击中了，在勉强控制了一下自己想马上满足她的冲动后开口道：“叫姐姐，我就给你。”  
叫姐姐，我就给你。艾莎小时候也这么哄她，安娜想要艾莎的小零食，小玩具，只要叫一声“姐姐”再扑倒她怀里撒娇就都可以得到。可这人什么时候变得这么坏心眼了？？  
“你不叫吗？”Alpha往里顶了两下，笑着问。  
“才不....啊...哈....”  
“不么？”恰到好处的低速抽送诱惑性地将她控制在快要到达顶峰又差一点的高度。  
不管了！  
“姐....姐姐给我...”  
“乖孩子。”  
艾莎毫无保留地深入将妹妹的喘息顶得支离破碎，在七八次深入后两人一同到达了高潮。  
在成结时艾莎将妹妹搂在怀里，一同倒在书桌上。  
安娜扯了扯艾莎只起了些褶皱的白衬衫心理极不平衡地说：“你一件衣服都没脱，凭什么把我扒个精光...”  
“啊...你想要看的话...可能要等下次啦...或者现在？”  
“喂？！我不是这个意思啊你别脱衣服啊你是不是又硬了啊啊啊”

（列车到站，感谢乘坐。）


End file.
